PC Races
These are the playable races, selectable by new players, and the types of cities and cultures they embody in the game world. Dark Elf There is some doubt as to whether or not "dark elves" are really elves at all, as they have little in common with other elves save for their appearance. They appear as slender humanoids with greyish skin tone and extremely dark or extremely pale hair. However, there does seem to be an uncanny relationship; the dark elves are found close to elf settlements around the world, though are typically not welcome in the presence of other elves. The highest concentration of dark elves can be found around Alberta, but they still find their way to other parts of the world. Because of the hatred they receive from the elves and their isolation, they tend to be very distrustful of others. *'Ability Score Increase:' Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age:' Dark elves mature at the same rate as elves. *'Alignment:' Dark elves may be of any alignment, though they tend to lean towards chaotic due to their unstructured and isolated society. *'Size:' Dark elves are slightly smaller than humans. Your size is Medium. *'Speed:' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Superior Darkvision:' Dark elves have excellent vision in dark and dim conditions, even moreso than other races with darkvision. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Dark Elf Magic:' You know the dancing lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the invisibility spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. *'Dark Elf Weapon Training:' You have proficiency with scimitars, shortswords, and hand crossbows. *'Restless:' Magic can't put you to sleep. *'Touch of Drowsiness:' After making a successful melee or ranged weapon attack, you can choose to put your target to sleep instead of dealing damage. This has the same effect as a sleep spell cast from a 2nd level spell slot, but it only affects the target of your attack. You can do this once, and you regain your use of this ability after completing a long rest. When you reach 11th level, this ability counts as a sleep spell cast from a 5th level spell slot, and you can use it twice before completing a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this ability. *'Languages:' You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Dhampir Dhampirs are half-undead creatures native to the Darklands. While their guise is traditionally human, dhampir also have sharp fangs and usually appear sickly or pale in comparison to typical humans. Their origin is uncertain, although usually attributed to ancient human wizards tampering with necromantic powers which accidentally paved the path for a new race of creatures who were not quite dead, but not quite alive either. Dhampir stem from various different bloodlines, shaped by a variety of different undead creatures, with vampires being the most influential. Dhampir bloodlines are particularly unique, since they are not actually undead creatures, and have none of the normal drawbacks of undead creatures, leading them to being viewed as "pure" beings by some, and sometimes referred to as "daywalkers." True undead who are intelligent tend to despise and even fear dhampir, and the sentiment is mutual for dhampir looking upon powerful vampire lords who seek to harm or destroy their unique culture. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Charisma score increases by 2. *'Age': Dhampir mature and age at the same rate as an elf. *'Alignment': While dhampir may be of any alignment, the commonplace judgement and subsequent treatment by the rest of the world often drives them toward evil. *'Size': Dhampir have roughly the same physical characteristics as humans. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Bite': Against a target who is willing, grappled by you, incapacitated, or restrained, you can make a finessable melee weapon attack which deals 1d4 piercing damage plus your Strength or Dexterity modifier. If you deal at least 1 damage, you also deal 1d4 necrotic damage. This necrotic damage increases by 1d4 when you reach 5th level (2d4), 11th level (3d4), and 17th level (4d4). You regain hit points equal to the amount of necrotic damage you deal. Creatures without compatible blood are immune to the necrotic damage from your bite. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to life in dark places, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Vampric Resistance': You have resistance to necrotic damage and do not require air. Your bond to life requires that you eat and sleep, although a diet of fresh blood is capable of sustaining you in lieu of a meal. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Necril. *'Subrace': Dhampir heritage varies based on the type of undead they are modeled after, causing their abilities and appearances to differ. Choose one of the following subraces. Elves Long ago, the elves ruled their own nation in the heart of Rune-Midgarts, but then the humans came and conquered their lands, forming their own kingdom on top of the rubble. Despite this, modern elves hold little ill will for humans and have integrated into their society, adopting many of their customs and living among them. That said, there are still some elves who consider themselves superior to humans and frequently look down their noses upon their neighbors. Some isolated enclaves of elves exist outside the major cities (especially wood elves), and they frequently find themselves in conflict with dark elves who inhabit the same areas. Available elf subraces: *High Elf (PHB) *Wood Elf (PHB) *Eladrin (DMG) Humans Humans are the most prominent and well-known race in the world, and because of the lack of creativity of players, humans are also the most common race. Humans are typical creatures with the unique advantage of being able to adapt to essentially any environment. They're even capable of breeding and reproducing with most other races. Many creatures and phenomenons are modeled after humans, leading humans to be a suspicious lot. Any human newcomer could potentially be a vampire, a trickster kitsune, a succubus, or any other form of external threat. For that reason, humans tend to fare better with other races who they already know aren't hiding anything. Humans commonly get along with dhampir and tengu, and have a historical basis for cooperation with kemono as well. Historically, humans are going through a waning phase. They were once even more powerful in numbers and influence, having carved out the Darklands and essentially establishing a new race on their own. However, once dhampir split off and stopped calling themselves human, numbers among humans began to decline. Other human expeditions failed, and attempts to colonize other locations and spread through the lands of other creatures (such as bugbears) resulted in defeat. Eventually, humans returned to their homelands and began to focus on sustaining themselves rather than expanding. Although humans historically carved out many cities including Glastheim and Morroc, human control is now limited merely to Geffen, with a shared influence with the other races in Prontera. Human culture is more recently focused on diplomacy between existing races. Metagaming: "Humans" are a broader category races that include humans, elves, half-elves, half-orcs, and dwarves. Humans vary greatly in appearance and capabilities, and may begin with cosmetic options for pointed ears or unusual skin tones or features that allow them to "represent" as one of these other options. Kitsune Kitsune are humanoid individuals with fox ears and a tail. They sometimes have other fox traits, such as whiskers or claws. They also have a higher degree of sexual dimorphism than some other races, with the females looking mostly human while the males have many more monstrous features, such as full-body fur. Some kitsune have multiple tails, or grow more tails as they learn more advanced magic. Kitsune are natural pranksters, masters of misdirection and disguise. They possess the innate ability to transform into human or fox shape, which they often use to infiltrate human societies. Although kitsune are technically allied with humans, many individuals lie in this manner for amusement or personal gain, so this partnership is rocky at best. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 1. *'Age': Kitsune mature and age slightly faster than humans, reaching adulthood a year or two earlier and living a few years fewer. *'Alignment': Kitsune tend to be neutral, or of alignments with a neutral component. *'Size': As adults, kitsune stand about 5-6 feet in height and weigh between 100-180 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Shape Change': As a shapechanger, your form can't be changed against your will (such as with the polymorph spell). As an action, you can change into a human form, a feral fox, or back into your normal kitsune form. As a human, your appearance can vary from your kitsune form, including your height, weight, facial features, sound of your voice, hair length, coloration, and distinguishing characteristics, if any. You cannot change your size category, gender, or age category. You always take the same human form, which is unique to you and cannot be that of any other human. As a fox, use the effects of the polymorph spell, except that you can only become a feral fox with a static appearance. Use the statistics of a weasel to determine attributes. Your shape change ability lasts indefinitely unless you choose to end it, and doesn't require concentration. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. *'Subrace': Kitsune come in different types, with varying abilities based on where they're reported to draw their power from. Choose one of the following subraces. Tieflings Visually, tieflings resemble humans with demon or devil features. They have the widest range of customization option of any race, allowing for horns, tails, claws, fangs, wings, hooves, and many other unusual traits. Some tieflings may have red or white skin, or be unusually small or muscular. To others, tieflings usually appear evil in some fashion, although their alignment varies as much as any other race. They are, however, disproportionately favored by PKers. Technically speaking, tieflings are not implemented in the game. Tiefling data suggests that they were either a planned but abandoned race, or one intended for a future update. Some intrepid users managed to find a way to select tieflings regardless and bring them into play. Inside the game, tieflings work normally and can be played without issue, although they have corrupted starting quests and have no city of origin (tieflings simply spawn into the game world at a random location in the Sograt desert). As a result, tieflings are the least represented race in the entire game world, and it's common for individuals to not even know of their existence. Due to their spawn location and their appearance and style, it's common for tieflings to migrate to Morroc, although Nifflheim is a similarly popular destination.